Flash Forward
by Melissa Black13
Summary: When Wally and Artemis graduated high school, they both left the Team to pursue their college careers. Three years later, events occur that require them to don their superhero uniforms again. Set a couple weeks after Happy New Year. SPITFIRE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't know if any of you follow me on Tumblr, but I've been in RAGE MODE since 11:00 A.M. on Saturday. No Wally and no Artemis in the Season 2 premiere? Oh no, you do not mess with my ship, my OTP. Anyway, this is my response to that and what I think (hope) is happening with our favorite pair. There's an episode down the line called Bloodlines that supposedly has all of the Flashes in it, so here's hoping something like this happens. Until then, I present you with this:

**Flash Forward** (see what I did there ;-))

Characters: Wally West, Artemis Crock

Genre: Romance, Drama, Family

Rated: T (for some sexy times!)

Words: 2,761

Summary: When Wally and Artemis graduated high school, they both left the Team to pursue their college careers. Three years later, events occur that require them to don their superhero uniforms again. Set a couple weeks after Happy New Year. SPITFIRE! 3

**Flash Forward**

When he woke up, he wasn't quite sure what exactly his dream had been about, but he had been running. Most nights though were filled with those kinds of dreams. Sometimes it was just a long dark stretch of road with no end in sight; others were visions of missions past that always made him feel slightly empty when he woke up.

Groaning, he dug his head further into his pillow, groping around with his hand for the warm flesh that he could have sworn had been pressed up against him when he'd fallen asleep. When he didn't find it, he pulled his head out of his pillow and glanced over to his left. The sheets were turned down, but no one was there.

"Hmph," Wally huffed, grabbing the other pillow on the bed and hugging it to his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the stirring in his lower region. On the nights when she stayed over at his apartment, she usually didn't leave in the morning without at least a goodbye kiss (at best a morning romp). He breathed in and moaned at the lingering smell of her shampoo residing in the cotton pillowcase.

"Should I leave you two alone," a voice quipped, and Wally mentally smiled.

Outwardly though, he opened one eye to see his girlfriend, Artemis, fully dressed and standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. She was smirking at him as usual, her grey eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I wouldn't have to seek affection elsewhere if _someone I know_ hadn't left me in bed this morning with quite the situation," Wally told her, looking at her pointedly.

"Oh yeah?" she asked him, sidling closer to the bed. "What _situation_ are we talking about exactly?"

He opened his eyes fully and rolled over on to his back. A tent in the sheets appeared by Wally's lower half, and it wasn't caused by his feet. Artemis gave him an exasperated look, but he just leaned back against the headboard and crossed his arms behind his head.

"What can I say?" he joked, shrugging shamelessly. "It's morning."

She rolled her eyes before inching closer. Her gaze on him made the 'situation' in his boxer shorts considerably worse, but he tried to keep his cool.

"It looks pretty serious," she commented, coming to a halt beside the bed.

"It is," he told her gravely, trying to keep a straight face. "Think you could help a guy out?"

"I'll see what I can do."

She gave him a wicked look before pouncing on the bed and straddling him._Yessssss_, he thought victoriously as her hands pinned his above his head. She grinded her hips against his torturously while trailing kisses from his chest, up his neck, and across his jaw. Finally, she pressed her mouth to his and released his hands so that she could cup the back of his head. He wrapped his freed arms around her thighs and hitched her up against him.

Wally happily sighed into her mouth. There was nothing in the world better than being with her, having her in his arms. They had been through thick and thin, and everything in between. There was no one on Earth who knew him better, except maybe Dick. He loved Artemis with every molecule in his body and he knew he would feel that way forever.

He was busy sucking on that spot on her neck that he knew she loved and was about to suggest that they get naked in the fun way when he heard her swear.

"Shit! Is that the time?"

Wally gaped at her as she practically leaped away from him and worked on straightening up her rumpled clothes.

"Wha-Where are you going?" he whined, his body still humming with pent up tension.

"I've got class in 20 minutes," she replied, hurriedly fixing her tousled hair in the mirror. It was still as long as it had been when they were younger, and he had jokingly told her that he would break up with her if she ever cut it. He had spent the night on the couch after that comment.

"Class?" he repeated through a lust-ridden fog. He tried to remember what day it was. Wasn't their university still on winter break?

"Yes, _class_," she emphasized exasperatedly, turning around to face him. "It's the first day of second semester, remember, _Einstein_?" His blank look must have answered her question because she scowled at him. Even her scowling was cute. "Why do I even bother?"

"Because you love me," he replied, grinning cheekily.

She rolled her eyes, but the effect was ruined by her smile. It was a genuine smile, not a smirk or a grin, but a beautiful, lovely smile. God, she was gorgeous. "Yeah, I guess that's it," she said, stooping down to give him a lingering kiss on the mouth.

He held her there longer than she had probably anticipated, and eventually she was the one to break away. She rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes.

"Love you, beautiful," he whispered to her, still gazing at her.

"Love you, too," she answered back. She placed one last kiss on his lips before pulling back. "I'll see you later," she told him, grabbing her book bag. "Don't forget, we have dinner at your parents' tonight. Iris and Barry will be there, too," she added, and he didn't miss the look she gave him.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that," he said, glancing away from her gaze for a moment to stare down at his sheets. When he thought he had the turmoil in his gaze under control, he looked back up. "Well, great, we'll head over there together after class gets out."

She wasn't fooled though; she never was. Her hand came up to cup his cheek and he leaned into it. "He just wants to see you, Wally," she soothed. "He misses you."

"Did he tell you that?" he asked casually.

"No, Iris did," she admitted. "She calls me from time to time. To check up on you. She misses you, too."

He cleared his throat and Artemis pulled her hand away, probably sensing that she was delving into forbidden waters. She sighed loudly and Wally, feeling guilty for being a jerk, grasped her hand to keep her from walking away. He pressed a kiss to her palm and smiled an apology up at her.

"Have a good first day back," he said softly, letting go of her hand.

"You, too," she replied. She gave him one last look before leaving the room. He heard the front door of his apartment open and then slam shut. Only then did he slump back against his pillows.

The situation between him and his Uncle Barry was…complicated. When they had graduated high school, Wally and Artemis had mutually decided to take a break from the Team to pursue their college degrees. It hadn't been an easy decision for either of them. Wally had felt like he was letting down his uncle (his mentor, his idol, one of the greatest people he knew), and Artemis felt like she was giving up the only dream she'd ever had. But they had both agreed, together, that being superheroes wasn't the only thing they could do with their lives. Wally liked to think that those words Kent Nelson had said to him all those years ago had spurred him on.

Of course, their friends had tried to convince them that they could pursue their degrees without quitting the Team and Wally had almost been on the verge of agreeing with them. And then Artemis got hurt.

The Team had been on a simple recon mission for Batman, but someone had tripped an alarm, and suddenly, they had been surrounded by thugs on all sides. Thugs with really big guns. Wally remembered he had sped over to relieve them of their weapons when he heard her scream. It had been, and was to this day, the most chilling sound he'd ever heard; one that he still heard in his nightmares. He remembered holding her limp form against his, her blood seeping from the wound in her side and staining his black uniform even darker. The next few days that had followed had been some of the most trying in his 21 years as Artemis slipped in and out of consciousness. Finally, on the third day, she had awoken for good, and that was the day they both decided it was time to leave the Team.

Wally and Artemis had struggled to stay in contact with the Team; after all, they weren't just their friends, they were like family. Eventually though, the only one they had any sort of regular contact with was Dick. Wally sighed, dropping his head into his hands. Even things with Dick weren't that great. He would always love him like a brother, but they had grown so distant where they had once been so inseparable.

And then there was Uncle Barry. Things had been…strained between them ever since Wally had hung up his Kid Flash uniform. It wasn't even that Barry was mad or disappointed in him. No, in fact, it was the opposite. Barry was_proud_ of him for following his heart. His uncle supported his decision to double major in Biology and Chemistry, and had even offered his help whenever Wally needed it. And honestly, all of that just made Wally feel guiltier.

Wally threw off his sheets and planted his feet on the floor. He didn't like to dwell on things. Dinner with the family would come tonight no matter what he did. Right now, he needed to get something to eat and begin his day. His spirits brightened considerably when he thought about what he would make for breakfast, and he happily super speeded into the kitchen.

Once they were both back from a rather boring first day of classes, Wally and Artemis cleaned up (well, got dirty first and then cleaned up in the shower together to conserve water), and then piled into Wally's car. He'd had the car since he was 17. His parents had bought it for his birthday, but it had barely been used during his high school years. Mostly, him and Artemis used it on occasions such as this or when they went to visit her mother in Gotham City. He tried to keep his super speed use down to a minimum, using it only at night to speed over to Artemis' dorm on the Central City University campus. Also, zeta tube teleporting was no longer really an option for them for obvious reasons.

When he pulled into the driveway of his childhood home, he paused for a long moment before taking the key out of the ignition. Artemis arched an eyebrow at him from the passenger seat.

"What're you, nervous?

Wally tried to play it off. "Nah, I was actually hoping we could have a quickie in the car before we went in."

She huffed and slammed the passenger door as she left the car.

"I guess that's a no," he mused. He exited the car and followed Artemis up to the front door, planting a loud, wet kiss on her cheek. She rolled her eyes but laughed, and just like that he was forgiven.

She went to knock on the door, but Wally just turned the doorknob and went in, ignoring Artemis' exclamation of "Wally!"

"Mom, Dad, we're here!" he called through the house.

"Oh, Rudolph, the kids are here," Wally heard his mother say before she came striding out to meet them, his father not far behind her. She immediately wrapped him in a giant hug before pulling back and appraising him.

"Wally, honey, you look thin. Are you eating all right? Have you been getting my care packages?"

Wally sighed and Artemis elbowed him in the ribs. "I've been eating just fine, Mom, believe me. The care packages are great. Thanks."

"Oh, good, and you're welcome," Mary said, before her sights were set on Artemis. "Oh, Artemis, dear, here Rudolph help her with her coat since my son apparently has no manners."

Artemis stifled a laugh as Wally pouted and took off his own winter jacket.

"How are you, Mrs. West?" Artemis asked politely.

"I'm good, dear, thank you," Mary said, leading Artemis away. "Now tell me, how was you first day of classes?"

Wally watched them walk away before turning to his father. "Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry here, yet?" he asked.

His father gave him a knowing look. "They're in the kitchen," Rudolph told him. He put a hand on Wally's shoulder. "They're excited to see you. What's it been, a month? Last time you saw them was Christmas, right?" Wally nodded and Rudolph continued on, "Apparently, they have some big news for us."

Wally's interest was piqued. "What kind of news?"

"They wouldn't say. They wanted to wait for you and Artemis to get here."

They both walked into the kitchen and there were his aunt and uncle. Barry had his arm around Iris and both of them were laughing at something that Artemis had said. The two of them seemed to be in high spirits, so whatever the news was it was obviously good. _Maybe Aunt Iris got a promotion_, Wally thought. His aunt spied him first and glided over to him.

"Wally, it's so good to see you!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. He gave her an extra tight hug. Over her shoulder, he locked eyes with Barry. His uncle smiled at him, but he also seemed nervous. Iris pulled away from him, giving Barry the opportunity to come over.

"Hey, Uncle Barry."

"Hey, kid," Barry replied, and the two embraced. They were about the same height now. Wally childishly wished he could bury his face into his uncle's shoulder like he had when he was younger and upset. This man had raised him as surely as his own father had, and the strain on their relationship these last few years had almost been more than Wally could bear. "How are things going?" Barry asked, when they had parted.

"Great! They're going just great," Wally said, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He felt a warm hand slip into his and didn't have to look over his shoulder to know that he'd find Artemis there. "I, uh, hear you and Aunt Iris have some news for us?"

He didn't know why he was so nervous. There didn't seem to be anything to be nervous about. Barry looked so happy and Iris seemed to be positively glowing when Barry put his arm around her.

"Well, we thought we'd wait until we sat down for dinner," Barry started, exchanging a look with his wife. She smiled and nodded at him. "But, now's as good a time as any." He paused for dramatic effect. "We're having a baby!"

Wally had almost no outward reaction, he was too stunned, but it was okay because his mother reacted enough for the both of them.

"Oh, oh my goodness! I should have known! Iris! Barry! How exciting! Congratulations!"

His mother swept both of them into hugs, as did his father, albeit with a little more restraint. Wally, however, stood rooted to the spot and clutched Artemis' hand in a death grip. There was something Barry wasn't telling them. He looked too tense, his smile was just a little bit too strained. Artemis tried to go forward to offer up her well wishes, but was jerked back by Wally's fixed form.

"Wally, wha—?"

"There's something you're not telling us," Wally accused, and everyone in the room stopped to look at him, before looking at Barry.

His uncle sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He's right. You always did know how to read me like a book, kid." He used Wally's old nickname again, and Wally couldn't decide whether it was intentional or not. He felt a sense of foreboding come over him. "Not even Iris knows about this," Barry admitted, looking at his wife apologetically. "But I've made a decision. I can't be selfish when it comes to this baby. Nothing matters to me more than you and our future child," he said, speaking directly to Iris, before addressing the room again. "That's why I've decided to retire as The Flash."

Wally felt his stomach drop, and suddenly the only thing he could feel was Artemis' fingernails digging into his hand.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

****A/N: So there's definitely going to be a part two to this and who knows, I may continue on with it if I don't like what's happening in the show. Also, for those of you who might be worried about the state of Evolution of Soul Mates, don't be. :-)

Please review! XD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this is not Evolution of Soul Mates! I'm working on it, I swear! But until I get this plot bunny out of my mind, I can't focus on anything else. That being said, this chapter was REALLY HARD. The first chapter was so easy for me to write because I knew exactly where I was going and what I wanted to accomplish. With this chapter, I had no idea. The first half is Artemis' POV and the second half is Wally's. No idea why I decided to do that. Anyway, please review!

Characters: Wally West, Artemis Crock, Barry Allen

Genre: Romance, Drama, Family

Words: 2, 561

Summary: When Wally and Artemis graduated high school, they both left the Team to pursue their college careers. Three years later, events occur that require them to don their superhero uniforms again. Set a couple weeks after Happy New Year. SPITFIRE! 3

* * *

**Flash Forward - Chapter 2**

She could tell that he wasn't sleeping. His arms around her were a little too tight and his breathing too uneven. Ever since Barry had dropped that bomb on them all at dinner, Wally hadn't stopped thinking. Despite the silence in the apartment, she almost thought she could hear his stream of consciousness.

Somehow they had gotten through dinner and had ended up back at Wally's apartment where he had immediately grabbed hold of her and steered her into the bedroom. Despite his earlier, lewd behavior, their lovemaking was slow and gentle, and he had made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. The way he had kept his eyes on her the entire time, it was like he was afraid she would disappear out from underneath him. She had held his gaze, eager to know what thoughts were swirling around in his bright green eyes. His intensity should have scared her, but all she could do was revel in his warmth and the passion of his embrace. She'd never thought she'd ever be able to have something like this when she was younger, and she'd be damned if she was going to let anyone take that away from her.

He was still pretending like they were both asleep, so she snuggled closer into his chest and pressed little kisses to his bare skin. He sighed gratefully and shifted to accommodate her.

"What's going on in that brilliant mind of yours, Baywatch?" she asked, her voice soft and hoarse with exhaustion.

He was silent for a moment before he blurted out the question that was on both of their minds. "What am I going to do?"

The question hung in the air between them for a few seconds before Artemis ventured to return his question with one of her own. "What do you _want_ to do?"

"It's not just about me—" Wally started to protest.

"Yes, it is," she interrupted, propping herself up on his chest so that she could look at him. She should have remembered Wally's tendency to make himself a martyr. "Forget what Barry wants, forget the League, forget the Team, forget everyone. What do _you _want, Wally?"

"I don't _know_ what I want, that's just it!" he groaned, jamming his head back into his pillow in frustration. "Every since I was 12 years old, I've essentially been training for the day Uncle Barry would step down as Flash. Everyone expects me to follow in his footsteps—"

"Wally—"

"No, let me get this out," Wally told her, but not in a sharp tone, more like he was pleading with her. "Everyone has always expected me to become the Flash one day and, to be honest, there was never a doubt in my mind that I would take up Uncle Barry's mantle when the time came, just like he did from Jay. At least, there was never any doubt before we left the Team."

"Barry never said a word to you tonight about taking over for him," she pointed out. "You know he isn't pushing you into becoming the Flash."

"And I know he never would," Wally said. He expelled a deep breath. "But I saw it there tonight, in his eyes; the hope that I would pick up where he left off. He wants me to become the Flash, I just know it."

Artemis laid her head back down against his chest, trying to keep control of her own emotions. If Wally joined the League, their lives would be very different. The thought made her at once nervous and excited. "What would you do about school?" she asked.

"Shit, school," Wally muttered, covering his face with his hands. "I don't know. I guess I would have to drop out."

"Wally, no," Artemis immediately protested. She sat up in bed, tucking the sheets around her. "You love school. What about your degrees?"

"I'll have to put them off."

"Why does this have to be any different from when we were in high school? Why can't you do both?"

"Be a full time League member with a full course load?" Wally asked skeptically, dropping his hands to peer up at her. "You think I would be able to do it?"

"It would be hard, but I know how stubborn you are. I think you can do anything you set your mind to."

He sighed and pulled her back into his arms, resting his head in the comfortable spot between her breasts. "You're amazing," he said, his voice muffled by the sheets.

"I know," she replied, running her fingers through his hair.

They were silent for a while, just listening to the other breath. Artemis could still feel Wally thinking, could almost literally hear the cogs whirling in his brain.

"Tell me what to do," he finally whispered.

"I can't," she said softly. "The only person who can make this decision is you, Wally."

He groaned pitifully and nuzzled further into her chest. When they were finished having this serious conversation she would really bust his balls for copping a feel like this. "Do you miss it?" he asked after a moment.

"Do you?" she countered.

He paused. "Yeah, I miss it," he admitted. "I miss helping people, I miss being a part of something that matters. And yeah, I miss being in the spotlight and the glory and all that, but more than that, I miss everyone. Dick, M'gann, Zee, hell even Wolf."

"I miss them, too," Artemis said. She thought of Conner and Raquel, and with an ache remembered Kaldur, the way he used to be before he…No, she didn't want to think of her friend and what he was doing with his life now. It was too painful.

"What would it mean for us if I joined back up?" Wally asked hesitantly.

His question hit her like a ton of bricks, and she nudged him back so she could look at his face. "What do you mean?"

"Calm down, beautiful," he said, curling a wayward strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I just, we'll hardly have time to see each other, and well, you matter more to me than practically anything else in the world. I don't want anything to—" he was rambling at this point, and while everything he was saying was sweet and made her heart swell, it was unnecessary.

She pressed a finger to his lips, stopping him from going any further. Slowly she moved her hands to cup the back of his head, and brought his lips to hers. As their lips moved against each other's, she tried to make him understand that she felt the same way. That he didn't have to explain it to her. She caressed his cheeks before pulling away. "We'll make it work," she told him, plans already forming in her head. "Besides, you don't have to make any decisions tonight. Take a few days and think it over."

Wally sighed. "You're right."

"Of course I am," she said, pulling him back down on to the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed contentedly. "Now, can we please go to sleep? I'm not dealing with your cranky text messages tomorrow."

"You love my cranky text messages, don't lie," Wally joked, and she could feel his body releasing all of the tensions he'd been holding in.

"Keep telling yourself that," she retorted. She snuck a quick kiss from him before settling in.

"I love you, beautiful," he whispered, and she felt the vibrations of his words against her face just as surely as she felt them down to her heart.

"I love you, too," she murmured. "Everything's going to work out just fine. You'll see."

* * *

The next few days were pretty rough on Wally, even after Artemis' pep talk. He didn't know what he would do without her. She really was his rock. Still though, the decision he had to make was weighing heavily on his mind, making focusing on his classes all the harder. He knew that going back would be different than the way things had been before. He wouldn't be hanging out at the Cave with Dick, Artemis and everyone like they used to. Dick, or Nightwing now, had chosen to stay and lead a team of younger kids; all of whom Wally had heard were very promising. M'gann and Conner too had stayed and seemed to be getting along amicably despite their breakup, according to Dick at least. As the Flash though, he would be one of the core members of the Justice League. It was a huge responsibility, one Wally wasn't 100% sure he was ready for.

Two days after the dinner at his parents', Wally decided to bite the bullet and talk to his uncle about his decision. When Wally had called him, Barry hadn't sounded surprised to hear from him. He had suggested a diner in the downtown area of Central City to meet at. It was a place that the two of them had frequented after patrols when they were partners, and when Wally stepped inside, the memories of many late night celebratory meals swept over him.

Barry waved to him from their usual both, and Wally headed over, mentally preparing himself for the conversation to come.

"Wally," he uncle greeted, standing and pulling him into a back slapping hug. "I'm glad you called."

"Hey, Uncle Barry," Wally said, returning the hug before sliding into the booth. "Thanks for coming down."

"Anytime, kid, anytime," Barry responded. They both looked at each other not knowing where to start, when luckily the waitress came over to take their order.

"Wally, would you like to do the honors?"

"Oh no, age before beauty," Wally insisted, winking at the waitress who looked to be about his age.

"All right," Barry said, scanning the menu. "I'll have four deluxe bacon cheeseburgers. Those come with fries right? Great. Also, an order of Belgian waffles with strawberries and whip cream, 4 eggs cooked over easy, and a side of bacon. Oh, and a chocolate milkshake, please."

The waitress looked at him wide-eyed before turning to Wally whose eyes were still speeding over the menu. "Hmm, breakfast _and_ lunch for dinner," he mused. "You know what? That sounds good. Make that two, please? Thanks," he said, handing the waitress his menu.

The waitress trotted off and suddenly there was a standoff at the table. Then, finally;

"Uncle Barry—"

"Look, Wally—"

They had both started at the same time and broke off, laughing nervously. Wally knew he needed to pull himself together. This was Barry. If he couldn't talk to him, who _could_ he talk to? His uncle gestured for him to continue.

"I just wanted to say congratulations," Wally started. "In all the, uh, excitement the other night, I don't think I told either you or Aunt Iris how happy I am for you guys."

"Thank, Wally. That means a lot to both of us." Barry paused for a moment, and Wally steeled himself for the real reason of tonight's get together. "I'm sorry I sprung that on you the other night, kid. I should have told you about my decision first before I announced it to everyone. I'm such an idiot."

Barry sighed and put his head in his hands, and Wally immediately felt guilty for not even thinking about how the man must have been feeling through this whole thing. "No, you're not," Wally protested. "It was just a shock."

"So, you don't think I'm throwing in the towel too early?" Barry asked him.

"What? No! Of course not," Wally hurried to assure him. It was amazing to him that Barry would even have the thought in his head that Wally was in someway disappointed in him. It was unfathomable. "There's no way I can begrudge you and Aunt Iris for wanting to finally start a family. You two are going to be great parents."

"I hope so," Barry said, staring out into space, no doubt imagining his future child. He came back to himself after a moment. "Anyway, Wally, I just want you to know, I want to make to clear; just because _I'm_ hanging up the uniform, doesn't mean that _you_ have to pick it back up."

Even though he had heard the words come out of Barry's mouth, he still didn't believe it. "But it's what everyone expects of me, right?"

"I won't lie to you, kid," Barry said. "I'm under strict orders from Batman to tell you that you're expected to report to the Watchtower in two days for duty."

"The goddamn Batman," Wally muttered darkly.

"But Wally, none of that matters," Barry continued as though Wally hadn't said anything. "It's up to you what you want to do. You have no idea how proud of you I've been these last few years."

"Proud of me?" Wally asked skeptically. "For what? Sitting on my butt and doing nothing?"

"Do you call pursuing dual degrees in Chemistry and Biology nothing?" his uncle scolded. "Because I sure as hell don't. "You're practically a science prodigy Wally. You have such great potential."

"I learned everything from you," Wally whispered, looking down at the table. "Everything. And I'll never be as smart or as fast as you are, Uncle Barry."

"Is that what you're worried about?" Barry asked him, startled. "Living up to my Legacy? Kid, you've done just as many great things, saved just as many people, and run just as fast as I have. Come on, who are you, and what have you done with Wally West?"

Wally fisted his fingers in his hair, about ready to pull the ginger strands out of his head. "Ugh, I don't know! I just, I thought that what I wanted was to finish school and get my degrees, but…becoming The Flash," he lowered his voice a tad, "has always been my dream, before I even got my powers, before I even knew you were him. How do I choose one thing over the other, Uncle Barry? Artemis seems to think I'd be able to do both, but I don't know."

"Artemis is a smart girl," Barry said, grinning. "I'm inclined to agree with her. If anyone could do both, it would be you, kid."

They were silent for a few moments as Wally let his mentor's words sink in. Their waitress had come and delivered their food by the time he spoke again, his cheeseburgers sitting untouched.

"Do you think I'm…_ready_ for the League, though?" he asked timidly. "I'm _so_ out of practice, what if I—"

Barry interrupted him, brandishing a fry at his face. "Do you still want to help people, Wally?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation.

"Do you still believe in fighting the good fight?"

"Yes."

"Do you still stand for truth and justice?"

"Yes!"

"Do you still want your chocolate shake? I'm kind of thirsty…"

"Seriously, Uncle Barry?" Wally asked incredulously, but the speedster just smiled.

"About the shake? Nah, I'm just kidding," Barry told him. He looked at Wally more seriously though as he continued. "But, Wally, your answers to those questions just proved to me that, if you wanted to take up the responsibility, you would be more than ready for the League. I think the only question you should be asking yourself is; will the League be ready for _you_?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

A/N: So I was really blown away by the response to this story! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited and put it on story alert! You guys are the best! I'm still not really sure where this is going because I don't really have time to do a long, plot driven multi-chapter story. So I think it's safe to say that this will only have one or two more chapters.

Anyway, please review! Your reviews are my source of motivation so if you want another chapter soon you should definitely review! Thanks all! XD


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Again, this is not Evolution of Soul Mates. Sorry! My muse for that story is basically gone with wherever Wally and Artemis are hiding...I have some stuff written down for it for the next chapter but I'm not really happy with how it's going so I might scrap it. Hopefully, this will hold everyone over until the next chapter comes out. Anyway, this chapter was also hard for me to get out. I wasn't sure if I wanted to add more or not, but I think I'm finally happy with how it turned out.

Sidenote: Has anyone seen the spoilers for Spitfire in Season 2? I mean, I called that I think...

Anyway, enjoy! And please review! XD

Characters: Wally West, Artemis Crock

Genre: Romance, Drama, Family

Words: 2, 293

Summary: When Wally and Artemis graduated high school, they both left the Team to pursue their college careers. Three years later, events occur that require them to don their superhero uniforms again. Set a couple weeks after Happy New Year. SPITFIRE! 3

* * *

**Flash Forward - Chapter 3**

The ring sat in the middle of his kitchen table basically taunting him as he drank his beer. The beer wouldn't get him drunk at all, not with his metabolism, but the feel of the cold bottle in his hand was comforting. He took a long swig and continued to eye the ring. His uncle had given it to him when they'd parted ways at the diner an hour ago, saying, "Just in case" and "There are more where that came from." Barry seemed confident of Wally's decision, and yet somehow he was still waffling. Something wasn't right. He felt like there was something he was missing or forgetting, but he could not for the life of him remember what it was.

He heard the jangling of keys outside his apartment and wasn't the least bit surprised when Artemis opened the door and walked in. She immediately spied him sitting at the kitchen table pitifully and immediately strutted over and plucked the beer from his hands.

"Hey!"

"I'll take that," she said. At first he thought she was going to pour the rest of the bottle down the sing. Instead, she tipped her head back and chugged the rest of it.

"Oh, go ahead, it's not like I was planning on finishing that or anything," he said dryly.

She went to the sink to rinse out the bottle. "It doesn't even affect you," she reasoned. "And I really needed that after the day I had."

"All right, but I really don't condone underrage drinking," he said in his snootiest voice.

"Whatever, Baywatch, it was barely a sip." She came up behind him and stared as he did at the ring in the center of the table. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"If you think it's one of my uncle's Flash rings, then you would be right," Wally replied. He sighed. _Well, now's a good a time as any._

Artemis said nothing as he got out of his chair and picked up the ring. He'd seen Barry do this enough times to know what to do. He pressed a button on the ring to eject the costume. In an instant he had shed his clothes and put on the red body suit. The fit was snug against his body, and Wally wondered if Barry had gotten this one specially made for him or if he had finally filled out enough to match his uncle. Making sure that his cowl was fully covering his face, he turned to a wide-eyed Artemis.

"Well?" he asked, but not in his normal preening way. "How do I look?"

"You…you look great," she told him, circling around him. He felt a pinch on his rear and laughed out loud. "I forgot how much spandex works wonders for your butt." She came to a stop in front of him and wrapped her arms around his back. "How do you feel?"

"I feel…I feel…" He didn't know how he felt. It was all a little overwhelming, heavy on the over. Wally turned his head and caught a glimpse of them in a mirror across the room. He looked like the Flash, but putting on the uniform didn't make him the Flash. Something was still missing. "I don't know," he told her, enfolding her into his arms. Although they had once been the same height, he had shot up to be at least half a foot taller than her. He rested his head on top of hers. "Something just isn't right. I feel like there's something I'm forgetting."

He was confused when she pulled away, a determined gleam in her eye. "I think I might have an idea of what that is," she said. She walked over to the door and picked up a black duffle bag he hadn't noticed her carry in. "Just don't freak out."

"I'll try not to Rapunzel," he joked. His brows furrowed under his cowl ever more when she disappeared into his bedroom for a couple minutes. He tapped his fingers against the kitchen table impatiently, until finally the door opened and she stepped out.

He felt his eyes widen in shock. "Artemis, what-?"

Standing in the doorway to his room was not Artemis Crock, but Artemis the young archer superhero. Her costume was remarkably similar to how her costume had been when they were younger with a few notable exceptions. This costume had a green hood, similar to Green Arrow's, leaving Artemis' blonde hair to stream over one shoulder. Also like her old mentor, Artemis had forsaken her cowl for a black domino mask.

He sputtered. "W-where did you get that?"

"I spent all day making it," she told him. She did a little twirl. "You like?"

"Well, yeah, but, I didn't think, well, I didn't want to presume..."

She playfully cocked one hip. "What? You thought I was going to let you go out there without me? Yeah, right. Why should you get to have all the fun?"

He gaped at her. Yes, that was exactly what he'd thought. She'd never expressed a wish to return to superheroing, though he had always suspected that she wasn't quite content with their run of the mill college student lives. From time to time even he had gotten restless with their day-to-day schedules. It was hard to be ordinary when you'd once been extraordinary.

He realized he hadn't said in anything for a long time when she came to stand in front of him. "We can do this, Wally," she said. "If we do this together, homework, villains, they won't stand a chance. You asked me before if I missed it, and I do, for all the same reasons you listed the other night. I miss being a part of something bigger than myself. I want to do stuff that matters. I want to fight for the people who can't. No matter what we said before, you and I both knew that one day we'd want to join the League. I think today is that day, Wally."

He caught a glimpse of them in the mirror again and was struck by how perfect they looked together. This, this was what had been missing before. Him and Artemis, side by side, fighting crime together, doing what they did best. Suddenly, all of his doubts were gone; all except one.

"Okay. Okay," he repeated, trying to get his thoughts in order. He removed his cowl and took off her domino mask, laying it on the kitchen table. Seriously, more serious than he thought he'd even been in his life, he cupped her face with his hands. "If we do this, you have to promise me that you won't get hurt," he whispered, staring into her grey eyes.

Artemis scoffed. "Wally, I'm not some damsel in distress. I can take care of myself. We've been over this a hundred times."

"You think I don't know that?" he asked. She didn't understand. He wondered if she ever would. "I know what you're capable of. You're amazing. The thing is, is that you mean everything to me. _Everything._ That's why you _can't_ get hurt. I would, I would lose it if something happened to you, Artemis."

"You watch my back, I watch yours," she responded, mimicking his stance by cupping his cheeks with her hands. "We've been down this road before, Wally. We both know the risks, and we both know that the rewards far outweigh them, right?"

"Right," Wally agreed. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply before opening them again. "We're really doing this then? We're back in the superhero business? The Flash and Artemis; heroes of the Justice League of America."

"It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Artemis joked, leaning her forehead against his.

He nodded against her and the two of them locked eyes. Just being this close to her was intoxicating. Now that they'd gotten their serious conversation out of the way, he felt light and unburdened, and other emotions were filtering in. Desire, to name one. Playfulness. Both of them deriving from the beautiful young woman in front of him. As if sensing his shifting mood, she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, moving her lithe body closer to his.

"You know what you said the other night about hardly having any time to see each other?" Artemis asked him, her raspy voice sending shivers down his spine. "Well, that's going to be doubly true now that we're both back in the game. We'll have to make every moment count, right?"

"Absolutely," Wally murmured, seconds before capturing Artemis' lips with his own. His hands slid down of their own accord to her waist. In a flash, he had picked her up and settled her on to the kitchen table, stepping between her legs. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her legs around him. He drifted away from her lips to trail kisses along her jaw.

"Bedroom," she gasped out as he playfully sucked on the sensitive skin on her neck.

He took her into his arms again and within seconds he was tossing her onto his bed. She leaned back, eyeing him with a hungry expression. Her hood had fallen back and her hair was coming out of its customary ponytail. He thought she'd never looked more beautiful.

"Can you get out of that uniform as fast as you put it on?" she asked coyly.

He smirked at her, and a few moments later, the smirk was all he was wearing. He crawled on the bed towards her as she started to divest herself of the rest of her clothes.

"Is it my turn to be on top or yours?" he asked, not leaving her time to retort before he covered her body with his own.

Later, as they lay in post-coital bliss, with Artemis nestled against his side, all Wally could think about was how he felt the happiest he had in a long time. He knew in his heart that he'd make the right choice about joining the League, and he felt even more sure about the move with Artemis by his side. Uncle Barry had been right about him. Time had passed and he may have changed, but he still stood for all that he had before; truth, justice, good vs. evil, all that. And now that the decision had been made, he was pumped to get back into action.

"I can't wait to tell Dick," he said suddenly, startled when he heard himself speak the words aloud instead of in his head.

"Oh, by all means, don't let me stop you from calling your little boyfriend now with the good news," Artemis, who apparently had been dozing, said sleepily.

"Don't be jealous of our bromance," Wally teased her. "You know I only have eyes for you, beautiful."

"So you tell me," she retorted, and even though he couldn't see her, he knew she was smiling.

He shifted so that he was leaning on his elbow looking down on her. He took in her gorgeous features and felt such a swell of love for her that he was prompted to lay a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Thank you," he simply said.

"For what, Wallman?" she asked, peering up at him playfully.

"For not pushing me to make a decision. For encouraging me and getting me to talk it out. I know I say it a lot, but you really are amazing. The best girl a guy like me could ever dream of having. So, thanks," he finished lamely, feeling self-conscious about how sappy he was being.

But she didn't make fun of him. "You're welcome," she said, caressing his face with her fingertips.

He kissed her again, and in that moment it didn't matter that in a few days time they would be superheroes with the weight of the world on their shoulders. It didn't matter what had happened in the past or what was going to happen in the future. All that matter was that they were Wally and Artemis; two people in love. And as far as Wally was concerned, nothing ever could or would come between them.

**THE END (Or is it just the beginning?)**

* * *

A/N: Abrupt ending is abrupt...For now though, I think it's safe to say that I'm done with this story. I ended it where I originally planned on ending it, so any chapters that I might post from here on out are totally spontaneous. I don't really forsee myself writing more for this story, but we'll see as the season goes along. Hopefully, we get some Spitfire there sooner rather than later.

Again, just wanted to say how blown away I was by all your reviews! Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know! Also, even though I said I was basically done with this story, any and all ideas for future chapters will be considered. So just drop me a review with anything you'd like to see! Thanks everyone! XD


End file.
